joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Benthos King
He is an Ancient Mobian echidna that lives in the Water Continent of Benthos, as the Benthos King. He is Josh's bestfriend and the Vice Master General of the Intelligence Technology Systems. History He makes his debut in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure. He appears with the other two leaders, helping Josh battle Dr. EggRey and Dr. EggPlankton. TBC Personality He is a compassionate and protective person. He is shown to be very loyal to his friends, oftentimes helping them solve a problem without complaints. He is quite cool and laid-back, but he may be quiet and secretive sometimes. However, occasionally, he may ramble when he observes something that piques his interest, as shown in Noah the Hedgehog: The End, when he met Noah while they were in a tight situation. He saw his ice blade Kuraio and rambled about it while speaking about the legendary Ancientcalibur. Under heavily-pressured circumstances, in which he is deeply hurt emotionally, he enters a silently frenzied state. He receives a great boost of stats, but he loses control. Fortunately, its limit is yet short. Abilities Ancient Hydrokinesis : Since his reign in Benthos, he has fully mastered his primary spell. When he was still over 300 years old, he was taught by his ancestor about Ancient Hydrokinesis, an ancient magic that fully harnesses water. Thomas can knead water into tidal orbs. He can also make a wall of water gush out from the ground. Basically, he can do any attacks associated with water. He can blast robotics with a pressurized beam of water, getting an advantage to their weakness. Aerokinesis : Thomas can also cast many basic wind spells, but rarely casts them. Cryokinesis : Thomas can also cast intermediate ice spells, due to his affinity being water, which is included in ice. Colossal Strength : Thomas possesses a massive degree of strength. He is able to crush metal with his hands, as shown in The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's Medieval Adventure, Episode 7: Egghead Battle, when he crushed the metallic fists of Jack-4 Commander without necessary effort. He is able to crush boulders with a punch. Also, he is able to carry a falling Metal Patricia without cringing from heaviness, as shown in Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception. Weather Control: HYDRO : Thomas can manipulate a myriad of water-based weather conditions and certain disasters, such as heavy rain, floods, tsunami, etc. Weather Control: AERO : Although Thomas can't master wind-based magic at all, Thomas can also manipulate basic wind-based weather conditions. Weather Control: CRYO : Thomas is a skillful user of ice-based magic. He can manipulate hail, snow, avalanches, and other ice-based conditions to a fairly high degree. Immense Physical Durability : Thomas also possesses a large degree of durability, being able to withstand multiple physical attacks at once. Enhanced Magic Durability : Thomas is also sturdy when it comes to magical durability, but is not better than any of his fellow Ancient Leaders. Underwater Breathing : Being attuned to water, Thomas can breathe underwater with no problems. Weaknesses 'Prone to Electricity - '''Since he is a water-type being, his main weakness is electricity. '''Brute Force Battle Style - '''Thomas heads out in battle head-on when he experiences a rise in emotion (e.g. anger). He doesn't listen to any strategy given out to him when this happens. Friends *Josh the Hedgehog *All Josh's friends Rivals *Rey the Hedgehog (formerly) *Jetris the Hedgehawk Enemies *All Josh's enemies Quotes *''Ooh yeah! -getting an S-Rank *''Yes! -getting an A-Rank'' *''OK! -getting a B-Rank'' *''Next time I'll try hard! -getting a C-Rank'' *''Man... -getting a D-Rank'' *''I nearly failed! -getting an E-Rank'' *''I'm going to beat you! -start quote vs Rey'' *''OK, let's start this, bestfriend... -start quote vs Josh'' *''Let's see how Josh's sidekick fight me! -start quote vs Jess'' *''Let's commence battle. -start quote vs Koji'' *''Let's go. -start quote vs Jetris'' *''Oh yeah. -start quote vs Louie'' *''It's strength vs speed! -start quote vs Jack'' *''Oh hey. -start quote vs Alice'' *''Jackpot! -when scoring a K.O.'' *''Argh! -when getting K.O.'' *''Eat this! -when preparing for his super skill'' *''Yes, beat ya down! -defeated a boss'' *''Oh yeah, I defeated the last one! -defeated the final boss'' *''Ooh yeah! -damaged the enemy by half'' *''You're not good yet... -damaged by the enemy by half'' *''C'mon! - taunt'' Category:Echidnas Category:Ancient beings Category:Hydromancers Category:Hydrokinetics